Usuario discusión:Jackozee
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Prince of Persia Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Dahaka. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Csuarezllosa (Discusión) 22:20 6 sep 2009 Hola, bienvenido Hola Jackozee soy uno de los administradores de la wiki (Mohamedoc) y he visto que estas editando con frecuencia desde que te registraste y tus ediciones son de una calidad buena de contenido y de lenguaje. Bueno queria decirte que bienvenido a la wiki y si hay algun problema (vandalismo, alguna duda o pregunta, ayuda...) me lo dices e intentare ayudarte. Sigue asi que la wiki despues de mucho tiempo de inactividad la he vuelto a activar poco a poco y esta creciendo a un buen ritmo Otra vez bienvenido y gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a la wiki. --Mohamedoc 12:00 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya lo habia hecho yo pero.. Hola Jackozee te queria decir que la categorizacion que has hecho es algo que va a acarrear muchos problemas luego, te digo porque. Porque hay muchos personajes que aparecen en varios juegos y como no se pueden hacer categorizaciones al mismo nivel de importancia esto crea problemas de mantenimiento y crea confusion cuando se va a buscar un articulo en las categorias. Ejemplo: Kaileena Personajes|Personajes de warior within| Personajes de the two trones|Enemigos................ Y esto crea un grave problema, que en las categorias en vez de ordenar y ayudar a localizar algo la desordenan y hacen lios. Ya te digo esto me produjo quebraderos de cabeza en su tiempo. Y al final no hice distincion de en que juego aparecian lo deje como lo esta ahora. Pero no te preocupes, estoy ideando una forma de ordenar esto. Pero mienras tanto, no crees categorias nuevas (pero puedes seguir categorizando) a menos que lo consultes conmigo. Este mensaje no tiene caracter de enfado o reproche. Pero si tienes alguna idea dimela y veremos. Asi que desaz ñas categorias que has hecho. Saludos --Mohamedoc 09:25 15 sep 2009 (UTC) Unas preguntitas Hola Jackcozee. porque iba a enfadarme, son errores tipicos de los novatos que llegan a una wiki y quieren colaborar mucho y claro cometen algun que otro error. No importa, puedo revertir cualquier error con un solo clic (solo los administradores pueden hacerlo). bueno queria preguntarte tu edad solo por curiosidad (la curiosidad mata al gato XD). ¿y como llegaste a la wiki?. Y quiero pedirte un favor, si conoces gente que juega a POP podrias invitarla a la wiki porque lo que nos falta ahora son usuarios. Bueno esto es todo, SALUDOS y recuerda cualquier pregunta en mi pagina de discusion. --Mohamedoc 11:30 16 sep 2009 (UTC) Un error pequeñito Cuando crees un articulo y lo grabas y te das cuenta de que has escrito mal el titulo, no crees el mismo articulo con el titulo correcto. Sigue editando en el tranquilamente y luego le dices a un admin (yo, Usuario:Csuarezllosa) que le cambie el titulo. Tu error: Catacumbas (Isla del Tiempo( -------->> Catacumbas (Isla del Tiempo) Es otro error tipico de los novatos. Pero ahora ya sigue editando en el segundo yo me encargo de borrar el primero pero porfavor que no se repita porque eso crea basura en la wiki, me entiendes. Bueno yo tengo 15 años. Ya no me acuerdo de como llegue a la wiki. En cuento a lo de 61 paginas, Wikia (visitala) tiene algunos problemas en la actualizacion de los cambios recientes y otras cosas asi que no te preocupes. Para no estar llenando las paginas de discusion, vamos a utilizar el chat. Para utilizarlo mira en la tablita de la derecha de la wiki que pone Comunidad y en ella Bienvenido de nuevo Jackozee, haz clic en Widgets o Mis Widgets. Te saldra un menu horizontal arriba del todo de la pagina. Busca en él Chat y clic sobre el. Ahora comprueba que hay otra tablita en la derecha de la wiki con nombre de Chat y cierra el menu horizontal. Envia un mensaje como: Hola Mohamedoc --Mohamedoc 08:35 17 sep 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia Hola, , el equipo del staff nos dice que: colocar aquí contenidos de Wikipedia no está prohibido. Lo que no puede hacerse es importar material desde ahí si es que no se menciona la licencia y se enlaza a la página de autores. Obviamente puede haber razones de conveniencia para preferir contenidos frescos, distintos a los que aparecen en Wikipedia, pero no haremos una cruzada en los wikis en español impidiendo a los usuarios usar esos materiales. --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 20:39 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola, ¿que tal? Hola Jackozee que tal estas espero que bien. Bueno Jackozee he notado que ultimamente no pasas por la wiki casi nunca, es que ya no te gusta la wiki, te has hartado o es solo cusetion de falta de tiempo. Solo queria preguntarte esto, y espero que no ocurra ningun mal entendido ya que te lo pregunto en un tono de voz normal. Saludos.